unbelieverfandomcom-20200215-history
Lena
Lena is the daughter of Atiaran and Trell, and a resident of Mithil Stonedown, she has long-brown hair with a hint of honey, a slim delicate figure and fine eyes looking no older than sixteen. She is the mother of High Lord Elena. She reveals she has always wanted to travel the Land to see everything she can and knows the song Something There is in Beauty. The insignia of her household is a leaf pattern. Her father taught her how to recognize Hurtloam in the landscape while her mother is teaching her to attend the Loresraat. She is learning Suru-pa-maerl. History ''Lord Foul's Bane'' She discovers Thomas Covenant on Kevin's Watch during his first visit to the Land, mistaking him for Berek Halfhand after she saw him fight in a cloud atop the Watch. Later she shows him to Mithil Stonedown after descending the Watch. Thomas later rapes her in a fit of rage, his judgement compromised after the hurtloam heals his leprosy and impotency. The rape carries serious consequences for the rest of the first chronicles, and, despite his belief that he is dreaming, it is something that Covenant comes to heavily regret. She then hides from everyone telling her family she is staying at Terass' house when she wasn't. Her lover Triock finds her and later attempts to kill Covenant in retribution, although Lena's mother Atiaran reluctantly prevents him, reminding Triock of the Oath of Peace. ''The Illearth War'' Lena does not appear in the second book (which takes place 40 years later), but it is revealed that High Lord Elena is the daughter of Lena and Covenant; Covenant comes to love his daughter fondly and her death at the end of the book causes him to grieve heavily. Terass mentions to Lord Mhoram that the rape has driven Lena mad, and no Healer can heal her. Mhoram recalls an Unfettered One who may be able to heal her, but regrets that they haven't been seen since the battle of Soaring Woodhelven. ''The Power that Preserves'' The third novel takes place 7 years after The Illearth War, and Thomas Covenant saves Lena (not immediately realizing who she is) during the defense of Mithil Stonedown. Covenant notes to himself how old she is - roughly 65 years of age - and how unfocused her eyes have become. In her confusion, she has come to idolize Covenant rather than abhor him, even going so far as to propose to him at one point. She constantly states how, in her love for him, she has never changed. She accompanies Covenant and Saltheart Foamfollower to Foul's Crèche. Along the way, Covenant is reunited with Bannor in the Plains of Ra. After they meet some Ramen in a covert, Lena learns that her daughter Elena died and Covenant knew about it, and breaks down into a despondent state. The covert is attacked, and Covenant and Lena are forced to flee alone together, with Bannor promising that he and Foamfollower will catch up with them soon. Pietten ambushes the two and reveals that he was the one who betrayed the covert. Lena flees. Pietten then attempts to kill Covenant, who he blames for the Ranyhyn not leaving the Plains to the safety of the mountains, but is tackled by Lena. Pietten stabs Lena through the abdomen, pinning her to the ground, but Covenant manages to kill Pietten by thrusting his stone knife into Pietten's chest. With her dying breath and her eyes clear once again, Lena tells Covenant save the Ranyhyn by releasing them from their bargain to watch over and care for her, to which he obliges. Category:Stonedownors Category:Women Category:Characters